sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Johanna Must Be Saved
New Republic Base -- Corusca City: Coruscant The New Republic Military Headquarters complex is a majestic testament of the New Republic's resolve to protect Coruscant from aggression. The mammoth complex was recaptured and reengineered shortly after the recent liberation of Coruscant from the Empire. Reader strips and information displays line one of the towering walls of the lobby, providing visitors and personnel alike updated news and local information, including changes to local laws and enforcement policies. Military and civilian dressed personnel move through the checkpoint almost constantly. Directly overhead, centered on the domed ceiling, is the majestic New Republic Phoenix. Two large tapestries hang from ceiling to floor on either side of the southern entrance to the complex. The light blue tapestry on one side bears the crest of the New Republic Navy, while opposite on an equally colorful red tapestry, the New Republic Army crest is proudly displayed. This main entrance to the complex is heavily guarded by a quartet of soldiers, dressed smartly in the uniform of the Alderaanian Royal Guard, as an honor to those that were sacrificed for peace and liberty. Two of the guards remain motionless at their posts for the length of their shift, while the other pair scrutinize the ID of each and every person who desires entrance to the highly secure complex. Ever since Tyler Damion, the once feared Darth Malign, made a visit to the New Republic Military Base, Luke has remained vigilantly at his guard. In the secure wing, where even many military members are not permitted, Luke has remained outside the room where Johanna's body is stored in bacta preserve. Occasionally, he goes inside, as twisted as it may seem, for meditation. Having never tackled a challenge such as this, being around the body itself helps him to focus on it, and not other things that would serve to distract him. That's where he is now. The room is darkened, only thin beams of light shining through blinds that have been closed over the light panels. Luke is sitting on the floor, legs crossed, eyes closed. Most people have a difficult time getting into the secure wing in the military base. But, Leia is not most people and it is with little trouble that she arrives at the room where Johanna's body is kept. Not finding Luke outside, she slips quietly into the room itself, her movements quiet and contained. Her gaze slips past her brother's meditative form to the body held there in suspended animation. Shaking her head, she slips past Luke to stand in contemplation of the form within the tank and the woman behind the body. Floating just as surely somewhere. Which brings her thoughts back to Luke. Turning from Johanna's body, she watches her brother a while. Still, she does not wish to break his concentration. Although not absent often, Snarl does make the occasional jog down to the mess hall to gather supplies. These trips are actually less frequent now that the Horansi has begun to make a habit out of keeping dried jerky in a basket near her selected post in the corridor outside Johanna's room. It just so happens that Leia arrives while the big cat is off scrounging. Not long after Leia slips into the room, Snarl returns with her supplies replenished. She's also brought a few additional items with her. Pausing at the door, she listens for a moment... and hears nothing. He must still be sitting on the floor in there. Still, the Horansi can't resist quietly opening the door and poking her head inside to check up on him. Even Jedi Masters need to eat every once in a while, and she's taken it into her head to see if she can tempt him with a snack. The scent of beef jerky is not the only thing that draws Luke out of his meditation, for he has a unique connection with his sister. However, it was a deep meditation, and it takes a few moments to swim back to consciousness. His eyes open slowly. "The future is so clouded for her," he says quietly, his voice devoid of emotion. He rises slowly, as if his joints weren't ready to move too well just yet, and turns toward Leia for a moment, looking at her quietly. Then his nose kicks in. "Snarl." He turns around, eyebrows rising. "Is that jerky?" Watching Luke rise from his meditative state is rather like watching a kid brother wake from a nap. Leia's smile is that softly gentle one reserved for small people and furry cousins. And for Luke. She sobers as his voice rises and she nods, "Not surprising, Luke. All things considered." She pauses briefly, then nods, "I came to talk to you about that, actually. I got your note." Then, she falls silent and looks to see Snarl peek in. "Hello, Snarl. It is good to see you." The smile has returned, for furry cousins are treasures indeed. For a moment, it isn't clear which surprises the Horansi more - the sight of Leia standing there, or the fact that Luke smelled jerky that fast. Snarl blinks twice with slightly raised brows before her jaws gape somewhat in one of her typically toothy grins. "Yes, Luke" she replies, combining a forward arching of her whiskers with the human gesture of a nod as she steps fully into the room. "Jerky and a few other things I thought you might have interest in." Her gaze settles on Leia as she rumbles, "There is enough for three, if you are at all hungry, Leia." Placing the basket on a table against the wall, Snarl takes a moment to carefully hug Leia. Of course, before letting her cousin go, she can't resist subjecting the Chief of State to a gentle nuzzling against her cheek that has the Horansi nearly bent double to administer. As Snarl and Leia make their greeting, Luke goes over to snatch up a couple strips of jerky. He's gnawing on one by the time he returns, and tears it off with a good snap and a jerk of his head. Though this may be a cute reminder of his farm boy days, the eagerness to enjoy the dried meat is balanced by his strong, calm demeanor, his eyes focused on the world around him. He settles his eyes upon Leia, grateful for Snarl's vigilant presence, but focused now upon his sister. Leia steps forward to meet the Horansi, accepting both the hug and the nuzzle. She turns to make at least an attempt at a return gesture. Her smile is warm and gentle, then turns just that side of tender as she watches Luke with the jerky. "Is that why they call it 'jerky', Luke? Because you have to eat it with a snap and a jerk of your head?" She winks at her brother, indicating that she is teasing. Then, her gaze sobers, "Do you both mind if we step down the hall to the conference room? Or outside? I need to talk to you about something, Luke and I would rather it be away from here." To judge from the rumbling purr-like sound that she's making, the Horansi sincerely appreciates Leia's attempt at mimicking the family greeting. Other than Enb'Zik and Sinjon, Leia is the only other person to have done so since the big cat's exile from Mutanda. Once she's released Leia from the hug, Snarl glances over at Luke with what appears to be mild astonishment. Here she'd been trying to think of what might tempt him to eat, and he's going crazy devouring the jerky. She blinks at him once and then grins, "I guess you were hungry after all. There is a fruit-filled muffin in there as well if anyone is interested." She quiets as Leia mentions wanting to talk, and simply stands waiting to see what happens next. Starport 115 -- Military Headquarters Devoid of the mass of civilians that clog the many public starports of Coruscant, Starport 115 is quiet in comparison. The landing area itself is large enough to accommodate ships up to the size of medium transport. Once the ship is landed and offloaded, military personnel guide the ships to their assigned hangar bay. The open area of the landing area extends down a narrow strip along the north WALL. A large section of the main floor to the south is actually a large lift, which is how many of the ships are moved to hangar bays on the lower levels of the Starport. Of the ships housed in hangars on the main level, most are government and military vessels, but a few civilian vessels are also located on this level. As expected, there is a strong military presence everywhere in the starport. Exiting the room, Leia does not make Luke go far. Rather, she stops him with a touch to his arm and a soothing brush of the Force. "Luke. Your note said that you found Johanna's spirit in someone." She pauses, then shakes her head, "Which... I find disturbing on any number of levels. First. Possession, while theoretically possible, is a very Dark thing to do. And second... When have either of us known a Sith Lord to release anything he or she wished to keep? Acquiring Johanna's spirit had to have been a coo. Yet, here you find her wandering free? It does not sit well with me at all. Not at all." And her concern is evident through the Force as well. Luke turns to face Leia, listening to her intently. "That's precisely what troubles me, Leia," he says, his voice quiet, secretive. "Johanna seems... more herself, less controlled by Vadim in this body. She claims to have been forced in, and everything I can sense coincides with that claim. But still, the Sith Lord would not do something like this unless it served his purpose. I find myself at a stalemate with this, Leia." He shakes his head. "I don't know if I have the skill to reunite Johanna with her body. I don't know if keeping her in check will let Vadim learn things through her, yet releasing her to go back to Vadim's prison could be just as dangerous." He searches Leia's face, hoping she may have advice. Leia nods, her expression holding the concern she feels clear to read. "Exactly. So. Can you sense a connection from the body to the Sith? Or, from the spirit in the gentleman?" She moves to lean against the wall, "Oh, we can not send her back to Vadim, Luke. No. That is an untenable option." She considers a moment, then frowns, "We need to reunite Johanna with her body, Luke. That is the only right thing to do. She cannot continue as she is. The man she has been forced into deserves to live his own life. Regardless of the outcome, she must be reunited. Though I do not know how to shield her spirit. Or, you for that matter. The moment of transfer would be the most vulnerable..." Then, she pauses and looks at you, "Are you absolutely certain it was Johanna? Could it be Vadim or someone else masquerading as Johanna?" Luke presses his lips together firmly. The Jedi Master may not have the skill to do what needs to be done, and what would happen if he failed? Would Johanna's soul simply cease to exist? The thoughts are unclear, and they roam through Luke's mind freely for a few quiet moments. He's drawn back eventually. "It's her," he says, with reasonable certainty. "If it's not, then Vadim is more powerful than we could have possibly imagined." He searches his sister's eyes for a moment. "If we do this... I will need assistance." Knowledge of the risks echoes in Leia's eyes and in her heart. She nods once, then again as she draws a breath, "Then, let us go forward with the assumption that it is; in fact, Johanna. Because the Galaxy does not need another powerful despot reworking reality to his own twisted design." She nods, her gaze meeting his. There is steel in her backbone and gentleness in her soul, "All that I am, Luke. All that I have. Is yours." Including her power, untutored as it is. Or, partially tutored. With determination firing in his soul like a proton torpedo, Luke's thinly pressed lips twist into the slightest of smiles. "Then may the Force be with us, my dear sister," he says, reaching his hand to touch her shoulder. "And let us make our father /proud/." For just an instant, Leia eyes Luke with a mixture of mirth and anxiety, "What if we make Obi Wan proud instead?" A slight waggle of her brows and Leia tucks one arm about your waist, then turns to head back to the room in question. "I'm not comfortable with living up to Father's standards, Luke." "Well..." Luke turns and obliges, following Leia. "/Our/ father is Anakin Skywalker. He turned his back on the ways of the Sith when he saved my life. But, I can understand your sentiment." He was the only one to have looked into his father's eyes after his redemption, after all. "Let's make old Ben proud." Leia's chuckle rises then and she snugs you a bit closer for a moment, "Okay. You have told me about that moment before, Luke. I will try to let my distrust of the old geezer fade. But..." Her tone softens as memories of torture chambers aboard the Death Star rise to the fore, "It will not be easy to do so." Shaking her head, she smiles once more and pushes open the door to reenter the room. Luke stops in the doorway, turning to motion toward a fighter pilot who wishes to move through. "Just a second." He turns back to Leia, and moves her to face him. "There have only been a few times he and I have spoken, Leia. Yes... he has become one with the Force, just like Obi-Wan and Master Yoda. Every time, though, he thinks of you. He regrets the relationship that he didn't have with you, as much, if not more, than the relationship he didn't have with me." He tips his head forward. "Perhaps this experience with Johanna will teach us how to commune with him... together. There may be hope for the reuniting of our family in that regard, and the two of you may one day have peace with each other. But put those thoughts aside." He tilts his head just slightly. "They could serve to distract you. Let it give you hope, not despair." When you stop to let the serviceman by, Leia also pauses. She nods a greeting to the being, then turns to you as you move her. Her eyes search yours and the faint smile that tends to linger there dies away. What is left is an expression you may have only seen once or twice before. The vulnerable, somewhat wounded look of someone gearing up for a hopeless frontal assault. It is gone in a moment and she looks down, perhaps ashamed of her reaction. In silence, she nods, then begins to speak, "Perhaps, Luke. Perhaps. Oh, I do not doubt what you say or what you believe. Honestly, I don't. But... It is not a confrontation, or conversation I am looking forward to. There is a lot..." She stops, the haunted look in her eyes more eloquent than words. That too is shunted aside and the determination returns. The steel snaps back into place and she exhales a smile at you, "But, you are right. This is not the time to be distracted by the past and a potential future we cannot guarantee. Let us concentrate on Johanna." There is understanding in Luke's eyes, and he bows his head slowly. Oh yes, there is understanding. He knows that Vader held Leia in his clutches, forcing her to watch Alderaan's destruction. He remembers the pain of losing his hand, and recalls the perverse rage that drove him to nearly kill his own father. But through it all, there is a grander story, one held secret between the Jedi Master and his redeemed father. "We should inform the others immediately," he says, "and the both of us should spend time in preparation, in meditation. Couldn't you have Winter clear your schedule, perhaps have Chaldonna assist with the more pressing matters?"